


be with you

by knightspur



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur
Summary: It's no secret to anyone that Yoon Jeonghan is slow to wake up. Under most circumstances, it takes at least four alarms and a lot of aggressive prodding on Joshua's part to get him out of bed unless there's something he's interested in being up for





	be with you

It's no secret to anyone that Yoon Jeonghan is slow to wake up. Under most circumstances, it takes at least four alarms and a lot of aggressive prodding on Joshua's part to get him out of bed unless there's something he's interested in being up for.

So, when Jeonghan stirs, pressed into Joshua's back, one arm soft over his waist, it's a surprise. There's still plenty of time before Joshua even starts to get up himself, though he's awake enough to have pulled his phone off the nightstand and into the bed with him. 

Jeonghan hums, the sound buzzing against Joshua's skin, his fingers plucking at the loose fabric of his sleep shirt. “Morning.”

His voice is still raspy with sleep, and the breath that slides over the back of Joshua's neck makes him shiver. 

“What are you up for?” He asks, rolling onto his back so he can face Jeonghan properly. His long bangs have fallen into his eyes and Joshua smiles, reaching to tuck them behind his ear. Jeonghan shrugs, his hand moving from Joshua's stomach to curve over his hip, stroking the thin slice of skin revealed by the shifting of his shirt. 

“Just am,” he says, his eyes half open as he looks at Joshua, a lazy smile on his face. Joshua slides his thumb over Jeonghan’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly.

He gets more in response to that than he expects. Jeonghan meets him with a surprising hunger, his tongue pressing into Joshua's mouth, hand going tight on his hip. It wakes a slow heat low in Joshua's stomach, shifting in an effort to get closer to the warmth of Jeonghan’s body. 

Jeonghan goes from holding his hip to grasping at his ass and Joshua grins, stroking two fingers down his chest. “So that's why you're up.”

“I can go back to sleep if you want,” Jeonghan says, grinning and shutting his eyes once again. His hand is still massaging Joshua's ass pulling their hips closer together and Joshua laughs. He swats at Jeonghan’s shoulder, tugging on him. 

“Just come here,” he says, pulling Jeonghan until he's kneeling over his hips. Jeonghan’s eyes are still only partially open as he looks down at Joshua, though it’s obvious from the tent in his soft sweats at least part of him is awake. Joshua bites down on a smile, sliding a hand up Jeonghan’s thighs before cupping his cock gently, using his palm to massage Jeonghan to full hardness.

Jeonghan pushes his hips forward into Joshua’s hand with a small sound and Joshua smiles, his other hand squeezing the tight muscle of his thigh.

“You look pretty like this,” Joshua says, a little sigh in his voice. He arches his back when Jeonghan pushes his shirt up, allowing it to be shoved out of the way for Jeonghan’s hands to slide across his chest. Jeonghan peeks his eyes open, swaying his hips slowly back and forth, grinding along Joshua’s leg.

Joshua licks his lips, Jeonghan’s hands splayed over his chest to keep his balance. He still has one hand rubbing softly at Jeonghan’s cock, but the intent is more to tease than anything else. Judging by the slight pout on his face, Jeonghan knows it as well.

“If you’re not gonna help I’ll go jerk off in the shower,” Jeonghan says, the threatening cadence of his voice ruined by the urgent jerks of his hips as he rubs himself against Joshua’s leg. Joshua grins, doing his best not to laugh.

“Fine,” he says as if he’s relenting to Jeonghan’s strict demands. He toys with the elastic waist of Jeonghan’s sweats, humming softly. “Do you wanna come like this?”

Jeonghan takes a moment to think it over before shaking his head, rolling to lay next to Joshua with a yawn. “Nah. Thighs?”

He phrases the question so innocently it makes Joshua laugh, rolling so his back is facing Jeonghan and pushing his own pants down, kicking them off to get lost somewhere in the blankets.

After a moment he can feel Jeonghan’s warm, bare skin pressing into his back and he sighs softly, nuzzling the pillow under his head.

“Other way,” Jeonghan says, pulling Joshua’s shoulder until they’re laying on their sides, facing one another. Joshua is about to complain about having morning breath but he figures that’s nothing new between the two of them.

He leans forward to kiss Jeonghan, parting his thighs to allow him to smear a layer of lube between them, warm from Jeonghan’s hands already. Joshua hums into Jeonghan’s open mouth, pressing his legs tight together. One of Jeonghan’s hands comes to grip Joshua’s hip, making a small sound as he slides his cock between Joshua’s slick thighs.

Facing Jeonghan like this means Joshua’s cock is caught between their stomachs and when Jeonghan starts sliding his hips back and forth, Joshua arches his hips forward as well. It also means that Jeonghan has easy access to mouth at his neck and shoulder, something he seems content with taking full advantage of. Joshua groans at the scrape of teeth along his collarbone, fitting one hand at the back of Jeonghan’s neck and giving his hair a playful tug.

Jeonghan groans in return, rolling his hips at a slow rhythm. His hand goes from holding Joshua’s hand to squeezing his ass, his fingers still slightly slick with lube when the slide along the cleft of it. Joshua has his eyes half open, lips parted as Jeonghan’s stomach rubs against his cock with each even thrust of his hips.

There’s no real urgency to either of their movements; it’s too early for them to be desperate to actually get off and the both of them are content with this slow, comfortable build. Joshua enjoys the warmth of Jeonghan’s skin against his, the soft heft of each breath out of his lungs as much as he likes the fingers pressing delicately at his hole.

He nips softly at the line of Jeonghan’s throat, not hard enough to leave marks but with enough tooth behind it to make him groan once again. His hips pick up their pace, less even and focused as he starts to actually chase his own release. He presses his forehead against Joshua’s, eyes closed again, the sound of their skin slapping together muffled by the blankets.

“Mmm, close,” he mumbles, his lips close to Joshua’s and Joshua nods his head in return. He tightens his fingers at the back of Jeonghan’s neck, keeping his legs as tight together as he can. The slick head of his cock has left streaks on both of their stomachs and his hips give a little jerk when he feels the first spurt of Jeonghan’s come coat the back of his thighs.

Jeonghan pants quietly against Joshua’s cheek, a grin on his face. He moves his fingers from massaging Joshua’s rim to gather some of the come on the back of his thighs, batting the blanket out of the way to lift his hand to Joshua’s mouth, a teasing smirk on his face. He works the other hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Joshua’s cock and stroking him with quick flicks of his wrist.

Joshua opens his mouth without a thought, sucking Jeonghan’s fingers in and cleaning them off with his tongue, his hips arching forward into Jeonghan’s hand. He makes a sound, muffled by Jeonghan’s fingers as he comes as well, making a mess between the two of them. 

He releases Jeonghan’s fingers after a moment, nipping the tip of one of them with a little smile. “Are you going to fall asleep again?”

Jeonghan nods his head, pulling his arms tight around Joshua with a grin and a hum. “We both are.”

Rather than arguing with him, Joshua just nuzzles his head under Jeonghan’s chin, laughing a little.


End file.
